


Wounded

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kryptonite, Scientist Lena, worried lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: Lena glared at her adoptive mother. “If she dies, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth, and make you wish for death.”Lillian cackled. “Just because you’re in love with her doesn’t mean she should be avenged… It’s not like she’s in love with you too.”





	1. Chapter 1

They were sitting in Lena’s office, Lena fighting the urge to confess her love, and Kara asking question after question for her article.

Finally, Kara took a break, and Lena smiled. “Do you think you have enough time for brunch?”

Kara looked at her watch and nodded. “OF course! I will never say no to food.”

Lena laughed and pulled out her phone to order pizza, but just as she did so, her mother walked in with a pair of two gun toting men behind her.

“Oh. Sorry, am I interrupting something?” She asked sarcastically.

Kara quickly stood up protectively. “What are you doing here?” She asked coolly. “You’re supposed to be in prison.”

Lillian scoffed, and with a snap of her fingers, both men had their guns pointed at each of the women, causing Lena’s eyes to widen with panic. “Like _any_ prison could hold me.” The elder woman mocked as she had the men surround Lena and Kara.

“Mother. Whatever you want, take it.” Lena said tremulously. “Just don’t hurt Kara.”

Kara looked confused, which made Lillian laugh malevolently. “You never told her I created bullets that could destroy her?”

Lena swallowed back her tears. “ _Please_. Shoot me; not her. Y-you’ll get the company back, and then you won’t have to worry about me stopping you.”

Lillian teetered the gun in her hand. “I don’t know. You, I can outsmart, _she_ , on the other hand, is a threat both physically and intellectually.”

Lena couldn’t stop the tears of fear and dread. “Mother, please… Shoot me.”

“NO!” Kara said. “This is ridiculous.” She tried. “You don’t have to shoot _anyone_.”

Lillian smirked and pulled out her own gun, pointing it straight at Lena’s chest. “Of course, I do.” She said before pulling the trigger.

 

**XXX**

She didn’t even realize that she had been shot at first; until a warm burning sensation overtook her in the stomach. She looked up at the older woman, shock hitting her as she realized that she had actually taken the shot at Lena.

She gripped her stomach as the pain began to grow and began to fall as the world got darker and darker. She heard Lena’s guttural scream of agony as she caught her in her arms. She looked up to Lena’s beautiful face and smiled because at least she got to die in the arms of someone she loved.

“I-I tried to stop her.”

“WHY!” Lena pleaded. “She was aiming at me, Kara! If you hadn’t jumped in front, you would be okay.”

Kara coughed up blood and smiled dazedly. “I-I’m s-so sorry, Lena. I couldn’t let her shoot you.”

Lena cried out in agony. “You knew that those bullets were specifically designed to kill you, Kara! You _knew_ it would hurt you!”

Kara nodded weakly. “C-couldn’t lose you.”

“I CAN’T LOSE YOU EITHER!” Lena sobbed out tearfully.

“Tell Alex I’m sorry.”

Lena shook her head. “No! You tell her yourself when she comes to get you and take you to the D.E.O.”

The darkness took over Kara, and the last thing she saw was Lena’s tearful face leaning over her as she used both of her hands to put pressure on Kara’s wound.

 

**XXX**

“YOU BITCH!” Lena yelled tearfully as she held Kara’s lifeless body in her arms. “You knew she’d jump in front of me anyway!”

Lillian smirked. “I was willing to bet your life on it.”

“She could die! Why would you want to kill her? She’s done nothing but good for this world!”

“Oh, Darling. The world was better off without her. You know as well as I do that she was starting to see the world for what it truly is, and when that happened, she would be a threat to the entire galaxy.”

Lena shook her head. “Kara doesn’t have an evil bone in her body.”

Lillian guffawed. “Must I remind you what happened when she was subjected to  Red Kryptonite?”

“That wasn’t her!” Lena yelled. “She wasn’t herself!”

Lillian shrugged. “OR she was in her truest form.”

Lena glared at her adoptive mother. “If she dies, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth, and make you wish for death.”

Lillian cackled. “Just because you’re in love with her doesn’t mean she should be avenged… It’s not like she’s in love with you too.”

“SHE TOOK A BULLET FOR ME!” Lena screamed as she looked down at the gushing wound in Kara’s abdomen. “She took a fifty-caliber bullet for me KNOWING that it could kill her. That alone makes her worthy of being avenged, regardless of the way she feels about me.”

Lillian rolled her eyes. “I must be going. But even if she survives, she’ll never be the same.”

Lena didn’t like how that sounded at all, but she didn’t have time to focus on that at that moment as she reached out for her phone and dialed Alex’s number.

 

**XXX**

Lena anxiously paced the halls of the D.E.O as Alex tried her best to fix and repair the damage done to Kara’s abdomen. Lena knew that there was very little that a Kryptonian couldn’t come back from, but Lillian’s bullets were specifically designed to destroy a Kryptonian’s insides… and that was what terrified Lena the most.

She waited impatiently for hours until finally, Alex exited the room with a stoic expression on her face.

Lena’s heart dropped. “How is she?” She asked, terror, coursing through her veins.

Alex shook her head. “Not good. She’s still in critical condition and will be in a lot of pain when she wakes up because for some reason her powers aren’t coming back to heal her, and there’s still a piece of kryptonite stuck in a place I can’t get to without causing her to be paralyzed. I need her powers to come back, or else it’s just going to have to sit there.”

Lena let out a loud sob. She knew exactly why Kara’s powers weren’t returning, she also knew that she was the only one that could somehow, some way, figure out a way to rejuvenate Kara’s powers, it’d be a long shot, and time consuming, but she could do it.

“Can I at least see her?”

Alex nodded. “Be my guest.”

Lena walked passed Alex and into the room to see a bloodstained Kara. She walked over and sat at the chair beside the bed, and grabbed Kara’s hand like a lifeline. “I’m going to fix this.” She vowed. “You just have to wake up for me…. _Please,_ Kara. Wake up.”


	2. Chapter 2

She sat at Kara’s bed side for 36 hours, only leaving once to use the restroom… and during those long, agonizing hours, all Lena could do was blame herself for the entire situation.

When Kara, finally _did_ wake up, it was with a guttural groan of agony. “L-Lena?” She stuttered out. “It hurts so bad!”

Lena wiped away her tears and nodded. “I know, darling. We’re going to fix it I promise. Alex is already working on a remedy.”

Kara gritted her teeth, her skin ashen and clammy. Slowly she tried to sit up but quickly was aware that it was futile when she cried out once more in agony. Sharp pain speared through her abdomen causing spots of darkness to flash in her eyes. It felt like her whole body had been beaten by an entire village of fellow Kryptonians, and every movement caused something to send raging pain throughout her body.

Searing fiery bursts of pain pulsated through her, intensifying with each breath she took until Alex came rushing in with a syringe. “Here, Kar’ this’ll help I swear!”

Lena watched as Alex gave Kara a Kryptonian strength sedative and felt her heart shatter…She hated seeing Kara in such great agony and wanted more than anything to be able to help Kara; and now that she woke up, Lena felt comfortable enough to leave her side for small amounts of time, so she could do just that, because Kara being awake meant that she was stable enough for her plan.

 

**XXX**

 

It took two more days of sedating Kara for Lena to perfect what she’d been working on… It wouldn’t give Kara her powers back, but it would heal her temporarily. But as she looked at Kara on the gurney, time froze. One second. Two seconds… Three seconds. Guilt was eating away at her. A fire burned in her mind and seared her throat. Remorse hit her like a sledgehammer, and she could feel the switchblades stabbing at her chest.

This was all her fault. If she had better security systems in place, if she had hired more security, if she had been packing heat herself, Kara wouldn’t be in pain, she wouldn’t be nearly dead, and she wouldn’t be powerless.

“Hey,” Alex said, concern in her intonation. “What’s wrong? Did the Nano technology fail?”

Lena shook her head to clear her mind and swallowed the knot in her throat. “No. It’s working perfectly; I just can’t help but blame myself for this. If it hadn’t been for my mother, none of this would be happening.”

Alex wiped away one of her own tears as she looked at her little sister. “I can’t say that I wouldn’t feel the same way if I were in your shoes.” She said a she placed a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder. “But just know that no matter how much you blame yourself, Kara doesn’t, and that’s all that matters.”

Lena bit her lip to fight back her tears as she nodded. “I know she doesn’t… but she should.”

 

**XXX**

When Kara finally came to, Lena was right there by her side with the broadest smile imaginable. Relief overwhelmed her like a tsunami and the tension that had kept her up for the past 48 hours melted away into nothing.

 She had feared that the nanobots she implanted into Kara’s system would only do half of what she wanted, but it seemed as though it had eaten away at the kryptonite shrapnel in Kara’s spine successfully… now all she had to do was explain it all to Kara.

Kara’s eyes fluttered open and her brows furrowed. “Lena?”

Lena offered her a tremulous smile. “ _Kara_.” She reached for the Kryptonian’s hand and squeezed. “I thought I’d lost you.”

Kara smiled. “Not that easily.” She started to sit up, and her eyes went wide as they met Lena’s. “My pain… it’s gone?”

Lena nodded. “I injected you with a type of non-bots that specifically attack and kill anything in your body that tries to kill, injure, or infect you. They will instantly stop any virus or disease from infecting you, immediately repair any wounds you suffer… They will basically prevent you from dying… Ever. Which is why I injected myself, with them first, to test their effectiveness; and found that they work flawlessly on myself. They’re basically a super immune system because you yourself do not have one.”

Kara smiled confusedly. “Thank you, Lena… that means a lot, but once I get my powers back, I won’t need an immune system.”

Lena’s heart fell. This was the part she was terrified of telling Kara, but when Alex had offered to do so, Lena had insisted that she do it herself… this was all her fault after all. “Kara, the bullet my mother shot you with had been a project she and Lex had been working on together for years. It consisted of two different types of Kryptonite. It was a gold kryptonite bullet encased in explosive green kryptonite, which is why it injured you so severely… and why your powers haven’t returned.”

Kara furrowed her brows. “Well, when am I getting them back?”

Lena swallowed. “I-I don’t know. Golden Kryptonite is supposedly capable of permanently removing a Kryptonian’s powers, but I will work endlessly on a way to reverse its effects on you… if you trust me enough for that.”

Kara paled. “You mean… I’m human?”

Lena bit her lip nervously and nodded slowly. “You will still be a bit stronger and quicker than the average human, but you aren’t bullet proof, you have no heat vision, and you are no longer going to be able to fly.”

Kara swallowed. “I’m not… I’m not Supergirl anymore?”

Lena bit her trembling lip. “You’ll always be Supergirl.”

Kara looked around at the tubes and iv lines connected to her and shook her head. “If I were Supergirl right now, I wouldn’t need these.” Tears cascaded down her cheeks. “Now I’m just Kara Danvers.”

Lena ’s could actually feel Kara’s words crush her heart. Her stomach fell to the floor, and she shook her head. “You aren’t _just_ Kara Danvers. You _are_ Kara Danvers… the most amazing person on this planet. With or without your powers.”

Kara laughed tearfully. “You’re just saying that because I took a bullet for you.”

Lena shook her head. “I’m saying it because it’s true, and you have a place in my heart no one could ever have.”

Kara smiled, tears slowing down. “Thank you for saving my life.”

Lena laughed and stroked Kara’s hair longingly. “It’s the least I could do after you saved mine.”

_Because I couldn’t imagine living a life without you._

Kara looked up at Lena with hope in her sapphire eyes. “Do you think, that maybe the nanobots will counteract the gold Kryptonite?”

Lena’s heart sane further as guilt overwhelmed her. She shook her head. “No, Darling… I’m afraid that is one thing I haven’t figured out how to do yet, but I will work until I find a way.”

“Thank you, Lee,” Kara said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. “You’re the best.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t know who I am without Supergirl being a part of me,” Kara said sadly as she offered Lena a glass of tea.

Lena accepted the drink gratefully and frowned. “Kara, you are more than Supergirl. With or without powers, you are astonishing.”

Kara smiled. “I’m glad you think so.”

Lena placed her hand on Kara’s knee, “I always have.”

Kara laughed. “You make it hard to wallow in self pity.”

Lena’s lips curled into a smile, and the way that Kara was looking at her caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

“I’m glad I can help.”

“You always do.” Kara smiled. “I don’t know how you do it, but you always make things better. No matter what.”

Lena’s heart fluttered, and the urge to kiss Kara was growing effervescent in her heart; so she took a large gulp of her tea. “I’m glad I can make things easier for you, Kara. That’s all I ever want to do.”

 

 

**XXX**

Watching Kara spar with Alex was incredibly hot… She had always thought that Alex was the superior fighter between the two, but was pleasantly surprised when she watched Kara, time after time, knock Alex to the mat. Apparently, she had been wrong.

“That’s it!” Alex huffed. “I’m done.”

Kara smiled victoriously. “Good match, Alex.” She said as she helped her older sister up from the mat.

Alex scoffed. “You kicked my ass.”

Kara shrugged. “I guess the nanobots are helping my reflexes too.” She joked.  

Alex sighed and shook her head with a smile. “You’re ridiculous.” She said before she left the room, leaving Lena alone with a still melancholy Kara.

“Sparring with her hurts worse now,” Kara admitted.

Lena frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Kara shook her head and wiped the sweat off of her face with a towel before taking a sip of water. “Don’t be.”

Lena bit her lip. “You did remarkably well today. I always thought Alex was the better fighter.”

Kara nodded. “Most people do.” She laughed. “Usually it’s not that easy to beat her, and most of the time we tie… but I think that the nanobots are helping me out now. I feel like I’m still somewhat of a superhuman.”

Lena nodded. “Well, you are.” She laughed. “You still have superior speed and strength to humans, nothing close to what it was when you were fully Kryptonian, but it’s still there. It really wasn’t a fair fight.”

Kara looked off in thought for a moment and asked a question that surprised Lena. “IF I got shot in the head, would the nanobots prevent me from dying?”

Lena frowned. “It depends on the caliber…”

Kara smiled. “Awesome.”

 

**XXX**

A week later, Lena was in her lab with Querl working on a way to return Kara’s powers when there was a knock at the door.

“There is a 96.8% percent probability that the person on the other side of that door is Kara,” Brainy informed.

Lena let out a small laugh and smiled as she looked to the door. “Come in!” She called out.

The door opened and lo and behold, Kara, in all her beauty, walked through. “Hey, Lee. Hey, Brainy.” Kara chirped with a smile.

Lena smiled, happiness filling every ounce of her being at the sight of her best friend. “Kara, what are you doing here?”

Kara smiled and touched Lena’s arm, causing Lena’s skin to tingle where their skin met, and her heart to beat erratically in her chest. There were butterflies… no… _tigers_ in her chest and she loved every moment of it. She finally admitted to herself that her feelings for Kara were the strongest she’d ever had, and her yearning for the older woman quadrupled.

“Lena?” Kara said. “Are you alright?”

Lena finally realized that Kara had asked her something, but had missed it because she had been too distracted by Kara’s touch. “Hm? What was that? Sorry, I was thinking about a formula.”

Kara chuckled. “I asked if you were free for lunch.”

Lena looked pleadingly at Brainy, knowing that they still had a ton of things to go over for the day, but desperately wanting to go with Kara.

Brainy seemed to catch on, and smiled. “She is free.”

 

**XXX**

 

“I don’t know, Lena…” Kara said as she shook her head. “I’m trying to get used to being human, but it’s hard.” She said. “I miss my powers. I miss being able to hear Alex’s heart beat after an especially tough battle and know that she’s okay from across town. Most importantly, I miss the ability to save lives. I’m useless without being able to save.”

Lena frowned, she loathed the fact that Kara felt so useless. All she wanted to do was jump across their booth and kiss Kara so passionately that she realized just how amazing she was. “Kara, how many times do I have to tell you that-,”

“I know that my friends and family love me regardless of if I have powers or not,” Kara interjected before Lena could finish. I know that I’m a good person, but I miss saving lives. I miss stopping crime. I miss making a difference.”

Lena understood, really she did, but she was so much happier knowing that Kara wasn’t risking her life anymore. “Your journalism makes a difference.” Lena countered. “More than you seem to realize.”

Kara smiled as she stuffed a pot sticker into her mouth, “Not enough.” She stated. “Supergirl was who really saved people.”

Lena saw the pain in Kara’s eyes, and her throat started to burn with tears she was holding back. Her stomach tightened with sadness and guilt as she shook her head. “Kara, darling… You’ve saved me as Kara Danvers far more than you’ve saved me as Supergirl.” She croaked out.

Kara reached over the table, offering Lena a small, sad smile as she took Lena’s hand, sending shockwaves of love and longing coursing through Lena’s body. “I’m glad I saved you, Lena. I’d be lost without you right now.”

That caused Lena’s heart to flip once; she loved knowing that she meant something to Kara… even if it wasn’t the way, she wanted her to.

**XXX**

The next afternoon, Lena was sitting at her L-Corp office going through some paperwork when Kara walked in with two takeout bags and a smile on her face. “I have a really random question.”

Lena smiled, her heart alight with love and excitement for Kara’s unannounced visit. “Oh? Do ask.”

“If I caught a grenade and it blew up in my hand, would the nanobots protect me.”

Lena laughed, confused and a little worried. “Uhm… in theory they should be able to piece you back together again, I suppose… but you would be in agony until they did.”

Kara smiled and sat down across from Lena. “Cool.”

Lena opened her take-out bag and felt worry rise through her… Why was Kara asking such strange questions?

**XXX**

 

From that day on, Lena noticed that Kara seemed to be more distant, and she could only assume that it was due to the fact that she finally blamed Lena for her powerlessness and she had been miserable… until she was watching the news and a masked woman was shown stopping a bank robbery… a blonde, five-foot eight woman with incredibly reflexes garbed in a black and red jumpsuit.

Lena’s heart dropped to the floor… _Kara._


	4. Chapter 4

Lena watched as Kara dodged fists and took down all five men within minutes, and then watched as a bullet went straight through her hand. Lena’s heart plummeted, and her stomach churned with fear... what if the nan bots failed?

Kara screamed out in agony and held out her hand for a moment before it healed itself; Lena let out a breath of relief… Kara was okay.

 

**XXX**

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?!” Alex screamed.

Lena grimaced as she watched Alex clench her fists as she glared at brainy. “YOU MADE HER ANOTHER SUIT KNOWING WHAT SHE WAS ABOUT TO DO?!”

Brainy seemed unphased. “There was a 78%higher probability that she would survive if I made her a suit and taught her Coluan fighting techniques. I can not argue with mathematical equations nor can I let a friend face danger alone. There was a 100% probability that she would have gone out there either way.”

Lena frowned. She understood Brainy’s point of view on things, but she still wished he would have warned them, so that maybe they could have talked Kara out of this nonsensical mission.

“He’s right.” Kara said as she entered the room and took off her mask. “I would have gone out either way.”

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!” Alex seethed.

Kara sighed. “Alex, you go out into the field every day and kick ass without issue, and you _aren’t_ mutated. You have no room to talk.”

Alex frowned, but said nothing else. Which Lena knew meant that Kara’s point was loud and clear to her. She hated it though, because if Alex couldn’t get Kara to put up her mask, that meant neither could she.

**XXX**

“You think I’m an idiot, don’t you?” Kara asked as she grabbed a slice from the pizza between the two of them.

Lena sighed. “I know why you’re out there, and I know that you’re safer than most humans… but it still scares the hell out of me. I was terrified when you were bulletproof, and you’re not even that now.”

Kara smiled. “I love that you care so much about me, but I’m fine Lena… The nanobots regenerated my hand. You’re a genius, and I’ve always known that but now it’s time for you to have faith in your inventions. The suit Brainy made me is made out of material five times stronger than Kevlar. I’m okay.”

Lena bit her lip, she knew that this meant the world to Kara, and although she hated it, she still felt like this was all her fault. So, she decided right at that moment, to help Kara stay safe. She knew that it would take something along the lines of an explosive bullet to the head for Kara to actually be killed, and because those were so rare, Kara was safer than most… it still didn’t make the decision easy.

“Okay.” She said decisively. “But I’m going to help you as much as I can.”

Kara smiled. “Best friend crime fighting duo?” She asked excitedly.

Lena’s heart flipped in her chest from knowing she made Kara happy, and she let out a slight laugh while she nodded. “Best friend crime fighting duo.”

 

**XXX**

“You’re going to need weapons.” Lena stated seriously as she handed Kara a case.

Kara furrowed her brows. “Why? That’s not who I want to be.”

Lena shook her head. “Non-Lethal weapons, silly.”

Kara tilted her head. “What do you have in mind?”

“Open the case.” She said.

Kara did as requested and furrowed her brow. “A bow staff?”

Lena nodded. “It’s a bow staff, stun gun, and pepper sprayer all in one.” She informed as she lifted it the red stick out of the case and pushed the button that made the stick grow.

She pointed to the white button. “This one is for the mace.” She said then pointed to the black button. “This one is for the stun gun. It can shoot about a hundred feet, so you’ll have to practice your aim.”

Kara smiled, excitement written all over her face. “This is going to be awesome.”

 

**XXX**

Three months later, Lena watched the news as Kara once again fought off a gun-yielding sociopath when she finally used her bow staff and knocked him to the ground.

As soon as the fight was over, Lena’s heart calmed down and she let out a breath of relief. “Oh, thank god.” She whispered breathily.

She reached for her remote, and was just about to change the channel when Cat Grant’s face appeared on the television.

“Good evening National City.” She began. “Over the course of the past few months we have seen a change in the city.” She paused.  “Supergirl has disappeared, but in her wake a new hero has risen. She has proven to be tough on crime, and kind to those in need.” She looked straight into the camera, her face emotionless. “I believe it is time we address her.”

Lena gulped. “Please don’t give her another name.”

“We have had a Supergirl. We have had a Guardian. But now, citizens of National City… It seems as though we have a Defender.”

Lena sighed. “You gave her another name.”

 

**XXX**

“DEFENDER!?!” Kara screeched. “That’s _worse_ than Guardian.”

Lena laughed and shook her head. “I don’t think so, I just thought you liked not having to be labeled.”

Kara sighed. “Do you think I could persuade her to change it?”

Lena bit her lip to hold back her laughter. “Did that work when you tried to get her to call you Superwoman?”

Kara frowned. “No.”

Lena chuckled. “Exactly.”

“But why not Justice Girl? OR maybe even Regenerator? Why _Defender_?”

Lena thought she might just die from Kara’s adorkableness. She pushed a stray strand of hair behind Kara’s hair and laughed. “I kinda like it.” She lied.

Kara smiled. “You do?” she asked, stepping closer to Lena and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Lena leaned in to kiss Kara, but realized what she was doing and took a few steps back with an aching heart as she remembered that she would never be able to kiss Kara. “I do.”

Kara smiled. “Then Defender it is.”


	5. Chapter 5

The Defender was all over the news for the months following Cat Grant’s branding, and as much as Lena hated it, she knew that there was nothing she could say or do to stop Kara from going out as National City’s newest hero… except find a way to give Kara her super powers back.

So, while Kara fought the villains of National City, Lena worked tirelessly alongside Brainy to find a way to reverse the Gold Kryptonite’s effects.

She was currently working solo in her lab, when she heard her favorite voice sound behind her.

“I don’t know about you, but I think tonight was the best fight I’ve had.”

Lena frowned. “He broke your arm.”

“But it healed within thirty seconds, and I broke his nose and handcuffed him immediately after.” Kara countered excitedly. “I didn’t even have to use my staff.”

Lena sighed, she hated this. “Well, at least you won.”

Kara frowned. “You don’t seem so enthused.”

Lena bit her lip and looked down at the specimen of Gold Kryptonite under her microscope. “I just hate seeing you in pain, Kara. It’s the worst part of it all for me.”

Kara frowned and engulfed Lena into a hug. “I’m sorry I worry you so much.”

Lena reveled in Kara’s embrace and hugged her back tighter. “I just don’t want to lose you.” She said. _Because I can’t live without you in my life._

Kara pulled back just enough to look at Lena in the eyes and smiled a half smile. “You’ll never lose me, Lena.”

 _You can’t promise that._ She thought. “I hope not.” She said instead.

Kara smiled gently and shook her head. “You worry so much. None of my other friends worry as badly as you do… I think the only other person that is as worried as you are is Alex… and she shows it by using anger.”

Lena’s heart beat rapidly, and she was thankful Kara didn’t have her super hearing to hear it. “I just want my best friend to be safe.” She deflected.

Kara nodded. “I know. I just wanted you to know that it means a lot to me that you care so much.” She said as she let go of Lena, instantly causing the brunette to miss the sensation of Kara’s touch.

“I’ll always care, Kara.” She stated honestly.

Kara smiled. “I love you so much.” She said, not realizing how much those words affected Lena. “You’re the best friend in the universe. I’m so thankful for you.”

Lena fought back her tears, her heart aching at the reminder that she was only Kara’s friend. “I love you too.” _More than you realize._

 

**XXX**

“BEHIND YOU!” Lena yelled into the com as she watched a man creep up behind Kara. Kara swiftly dodged the man’s attack and countered it with a hit to the head with her red bow staff, effectively knocking him out.

She then turned back to the woman she was fighting. She dodged her punch and grabbed onto the offending arm that threw it, using it to flip the woman onto her back and punching her in the face, incapacitating her.

“That’s the last one.” Lena sighed out in relief. “You did it.” She said.

Kara smiled victoriously into a camera and winked at it before she handcuffed the last two unconscious perpetrators to a support beam and calling the police. “Thank you, Tracer. I’m on my way back now.” Kara said, still testing out the new code name.

Lena smiled, she kind of liked it. “Just be safe, Defender.”

Kara nodded. “Will do. See you shortly.”

 

**XXX**

“Jesus, Kar’. You did amazing tonight.” Alex congratulated as Kara walked through the door of the DEO lab.

Kara laughed. “It was all because of Lena.” She declared as she looked over at Lena and smiled widely. “That last perp would have gotten me if she hadn’t warned me.”

Lena’s heart flipped in her chest. “I was just doing my part of the Crime Fighting Best Friend Duo.” She said.

Kara walked over and hugged Lena tightly. “Thank you.” She said. “You saved my ass tonight.”

Lena shook her head. “You would have had them either way. I just saved you some hassle.”

Kara let go of Lena and shook her head. “You’re so full of it.” She laughed. “You saved me a lot of pain tonight. That operation wouldn’t have been successful without you here watching over me.”

Lena stared into Kara’s sapphire blue eyes, her heart beating rapidly as she saw the pure adoration in them, and smiled. “I’m just watching out for my best friend.” She said. “I would never let you get hurt. Not again.”

Kara frowned. “Lena…” She started to protest, but Lena shook her head to stop her.

“Let’s go get pot stickers.”

 

**XXX**

“You know, I really would be dead if it weren’t for you,” Kara said randomly as they sat at the restaurant booth, eating pot stickers.

Lena looked away from Kara. “You would have your powers if it weren’t for me.” She retorted.

Kara sighed and reached over the table and grabbed Lena’s hand. “What happened to me was _not_ your fault.” She sternly asserted.

Lena shook her head. “If I had-,”

Kara cut her off. “Nothing you could have done would have stopped your mother _or_ that bullet.” She began. “Your mother is a psychopath, and her goons are too, but we’re going to find them, and take them all down. You’re not to blame for your mother’s actions, or my own. I _chose_ to jump in front of that bullet. I knew full well what that gun was capable of doing, you made sure of it, but I did it anyway. I regret nothing, Lena. I would do it all over again if it meant that I saved your life.”

Lena couldn’t help but cry the tears of guilt she’d been suppressing for so long. She would never be able to understand Kara’s logic… not when everyone else would see the situation differently, including herself. “I don’t understand how you don’t blame me.” She admitted. “Everyone in the world always blames me for whatever happens under my family’s name… You should too. Especially because of this.”

Kara stood from her seat, and for a moment Lena had thought that Kara was leaving out of anger, but instead, Kara sat on the same side of the booth as her and pulled her into a hug. “You aren’t your family, Lena. Everyone else is irrelevant because they don’t know you the way that I do… they don’t understand how good and kind you are… but nothing that your family does is your fault. You have nothing to make up for.”

Lena looked up into Kara’s eyes and saw the sincerity in them, and for the first time in her entire life, she genuinely believed that she was a good person. “I’ll never stop trying to fix this either way.” She said.

Kara smiled. “I know, but I want you to know that even if you don’t find a way to get my powers back, I’ll still never blame you for what happened. It was my choice, and I regret nothing.”

Lena’s heart melted at the fact that Kara didn’t regret taking a bullet for her, and the love she had for the Kryptonian only grew stronger. “I love you.” She stated, hoping that Kara didn’t realize that she meant a completely different type of love.

Kara smiled. “I love you too, Lena. You’re the best friend in the galaxy.”

Lena smiled and rested back into Kara. She now felt at peace with where she stood with Kara, she wanted more, and always would. She wanted to be the person Kara came home to every night. Wanted to be the one that got to kiss, hold, and make love to her, but as long as Kara didn’t hate her for the loss of her powers, and they could still be friends, she could be satisfied… at least for now.

Either way, she still felt guilt, and an obligation to do whatever it took to get Kara her powers back… and she would, no matter how long it would take to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO you think Lena will be able to get Kara's powers back?


	6. Chapter 6

Lena was in her lab once again working on figuring out a solution to give Kara her powers back when her door burst open, startling her.

Lena turned around quickly, taser in hand when she saw a smiling Kara staring back at her. “You will never guess what Querl did for me!” She said excitedly.

Lena furrowed her brow. “Oh?” She asked curiously. “What did he do?”

“He made it so that I can’t feel pain anymore! Now when I fight, nothing will be holding me back!”

Lena frowned. “But if you can’t feel pain-,”

Kara cut her off by touching her shoulder. “Lee, don’t overthink this. This is a good thing!”

Lena swallowed back her protests and reveled in the feeling of Kara’s warm hand against her skin. “Do you mind explaining to me how he did this?”

“I don’t really know actually,” Kara admitted. “He just injected me with a concoction he whipped up and said that they will work alongside the nanobots you injected me with. He insisted it was perfectly harmless. I’m okay, and I won’t have to suffer during fights anymore.”

Lena bit her lip; she wanted to be supportive, she just wasn’t so sure a painless life would be the best for Kara… sure it would help during fights, but what about every day activities?.... could she feel _anything?_ “Does that stop you from feeling _everything_ , or just pain?”

Kara smiled and slowly walked every closer to Lena, touching her cheek gently, which took the brunette’s breath away. “I can feel your skin. I can feel the breeze when I walk outside. I can feel my blankets at night. I can feel everything; it only stops me from feeling pain from a certain intensity of pain. If I get a papercut, I’ll feel it. If someone punches me in the face, I won’t.”

Lena sighed, she hated that Brainy was smarter than her, but she had to admit that she appreciated him doing this for Kara. “Well… that’s good.” She said with a forced smile. “I’m glad he figured out a way to make the fights less painful.”

Kara beamed at her, grabbed both of Lena’s hands, and then spoke again. “Let’s celebrate.”

“How?” Lena asked curiously.

Kara smiled devilishly. “MOVIE NIGHT!”

 

**XXX**

They were on the couch, side by side, not even an inch between them, and all Lena wanted to do was close the space between them and cuddle into Kara.

She tried her best to focus on the movie’s progression, but all she could do was focus on how beautiful Kara was. She couldn’t help but stare and try to memorize every crease and crevice of Kara’s face, when Kara turned her head and caught her in the act.

She furrowed her brows with a small smile. “What are you doing?” She asked with a small laugh.

Lena bit her lip, not knowing if this was the time just to let it all go and hope for the best. “Sorry, I just don’t really like this movie.” She lied.

Kara frowned and reached for the remote, pausing the movie. “What’s going on, Lena?” She asked worriedly. “You’ve been acting strange lately.”

Lena looked to the floor and bit her cheek contemplating if she should tell the whole truth and get her feelings out there, or just tell Kara about what worried her the most... In the end, she decided risking their friendship wasn’t worth it, and she told Kara why she was so worried. “I know that you are almost bulletproof, and I know that you’re safe against every day robbers and villains, but you aren’t invulnerable anymore, and my mother knows that, and has ways of killing you that regular citizens don’t, and we have no idea where she is, or what she’s planning to do next.”

Kara once again enveloped Lena into a tight embrace. “Hey… I know that this is hard for you, and I’m trying my best to do everything I can to find her, but until then, I have the entire backing of the D.E.O, and I will not do anything without telling you first. We’re a team.”

Lena’s heart yearned to be more than just a team with Kara, but if that were all she could get, she’d accept it. Because she loved Kara and would do whatever it took to make sure that she was safe.

 

**XXX**

It was six months later, Lena was sitting in her lab trying to find a way to give Kara her powers back, when her lab door burst open. She smiled and turned around, ready to tell Kara that she was ready for their dinner plans when she saw the one person she hated most standing in front of her.

Her heart plummeted to the floor as she saw the smirk on the older woman’s face.

“What the hell do you want?” Lena asked with a shaky voice.

Lillian smirked and pulled out her phone to show Lena something that destroyed her heart….

“KARA!” She screamed out in a sob.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena’s heart pounded with fear as she stared at the live footage of Kara dangling by shackled wrists above a pool of green acid… acid that would undoubtedly dissolve her and the nanobots if she was to be dropped in it.

Her legs went limp, and she collapsed into her desk. Fear overwhelmed her and guilt consumed her, her desperation hit her like a freight train and without any thought, she began to beg for mercy. “Please.” She begged, “Let her go. S-set her free, and I’ll do whatever you want.”

Lillian smirked. “Good girl.” She said. “But I’m not letting her go until I have everything I want from you. So, follow me.”

Lena gulped, her heart palpitating a mile a minute in her chest as she nodded. “O-okay.”

 

**XXX**

As soon as they reached their destination, Lena ran into the building to make sure that Kara was still alive.

“KARA!” She yelled.

Kara opened her eyes. “Lena, whatever she wants from you, don’t give it to her. She’s going to drop me in either way.”

Lena shook her head, “I’m not going to let that happen.”

Lillian smirked. “Yes, tell her why that is, Lena.”

Lena’s heart sunk. “W-what?”

Lillian scoffed. “Tell the poor oblivious alien why you can’t let her go.”

“B-because she’s my best friend and I love her.” Lena choked out through her tears.

Her mother laughed. “Drop her.” She commanded her goons.

Lena’s eyes went wide, and her stomach churned at the thought of Kara dying. “NO!”  She screamed.

The men paused and looked at Lillian, waiting for an order, and she smirked. “Then tell her why Lena. Tell her why you’d do anything to keep her alive right now.”

Lena gulped. “ _Please_.” She begged. “She’ll hate me.” She whispered to her mother.

Lillian shrugged. “Would you rather her alive and hate you, or dead and unable to do anything?”

Kara frowned and began to protest. “Lena! Don’t tell me if you don’t want to it’s not her ri-,”

“GAG HER!” Lillian ordered irately.

Lena watched as a man rode a motorized ladder up to Kara and tied a cloth around a struggling Kara’s mouth.

“There you go, Ma’am.” He said when he was finished.

Lillian nodded in approval and turned back around to face her daughter. “Now, like I said. Tell her.”

Lena swallowed back tears. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Because I want to break you,” Lillian stated. “I want you to realize that you are nothing. You are powerless, and you are pathetic. I want to fall at my feet and offer me everything you have to save her life. I want you to realize that you have no power, that Lex and I have always been superior to you, because you are weak.”

Lena whimpered. “Let her go.”

Lillian shook her head. “Tell her why you are so desperate to keep her alive.”

Lena looked at Kara, who was trying desperately to hide the fear in her eyes. “Because I can’t live without her.”

Lillian smirked. “And why is that?”

Lena gulped, “Because she is everything to me.”

Lillian scoffed. “SAY IT.”

Lena looked to her feet, and took a steadying breath before tearfully meeting her mother’s eyes. “Because her eyes take my breath away, and her smile makes my heart stop. Every time she says my name my stomach gets butterflies and whenever she touches me I shiver in delight because I’m in love with her.” She said. She looked up to a confused Kara and smiled through her tears. “I can’t let anything happen to you because I’d die without you, Kara. You are my everything. I know you don’t feel the same way, and that’s okay… but it will never change the way I feel about you.”

She faced her mother once more. “You’re right. I would do whatever you wanted me to in order to save her,” She started. “But that doesn’t make me weak, that doesn’t make me pathetic, because loving her is the best thing I’ve ever done, and if it means I lose everything materialistic that I own, that’s fine, because she’s worth it. Love isn’t a weakness mother, it’s a strength, and Kara Danvers is the strength that I’ve never had before.”

Lillian smirked. “You are going to write a confession to all of Lex’s misdoings. You are going to sign over L-Corp to me, and you are going to make a public statement declaring you hate all aliens. Then, and only then will I let your precious Kryptonian maggot roam free.”

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, and she let out a pained sob as she looked up to Kara who was squirming and murmuring about in protest, but Lena had no choice… Kara’s life was on the line, and if that meant that she had to ruin her own life to save Kara’s, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

_“I, Lena Luthor, hereby confess that I was the mastermind behind all of my older brother’s crimes. I forced him to do all of the deeds he did including trying to murder Superman by threatening the life of our mother. He relentlessly tried to beg for mercy, but I wanted to hear none of it, all I wanted was to wreak havoc on the alien community, but also to keep my hands from getting dirty. I am not at all regretful for the things that I have done, but I do wish that my brother would be pardoned so that I can finally pay penance for my evil doings.”_

Lena put her pen down and looked up at her mother with tears gushing down her cheeks “Is this sufficient?” She asked in a thick voice.

Lillian looked up to the still-hanging Kryptonian and smiled. “I don’t know, Defender… what do you think?”

Kara shook her body relentlessly in protest causing Lena’s heart to ache in her chest.  “I’m sorry.” She croaked out. “I never meant for this to happen.”

Kara who was still gagged, mumbled something unintelligible to her but all Lena could do was cry. “Please, if you can ever forgive me… visit me in prison. It will make this all bearable.”

Kara once again tried tirelessly to speak through the gag in her mouth, but Lena had no more time to try to decipher what she was saying because her mother was pushing her out the door to schedule the press conference.

 

**XXX**

 

 

 

“How do I know that once Lex is free, you’re going to let Kara go?” Lena asked as she sent out an email to all the news outlets.

Lillian smirked as she read every single word her daughter typed. “Because I will let you text her sister after this is all over with, and she can come and save the day. Then while you’re rotting away in prison, you can watch Defender save the day on television.”

Lena swallowed back her tears and nodded as she wrote another email to CatCo. “Do you ever get tired of hurting me?” She asked.

Lillian pretended to think for a moment then popped her lips. “Nope.”

“Why do you hate me so much?” She asked pleadingly. “All I’ve ever done was try to appease you, and all that I seemed to do was make you hate me more.”

“You love Kara… Imagine having to stare at the person she slept with every day, for the rest of your life. Imagine that pain, Lena. Then tell me I have no reason to hate you.”

Lena frowned, and her stomach became nauseated as memories of Mon-El passed through her head, but she didn’t see the correlation between herself and someone her father slept with. “what does that have to do with anything?” She asked.

Lillian rolled her eyes. “You look exactly like the adulterous bitch that birthed you, Lena. So, every time I see you, I see her, and I relive your father’s betrayal all over again.”

Lena swallowed the pain in her chest and bit her tongue… it wasn’t worth fighting over. Kara’s life was still on the line, and she couldn’t afford to piss off her mother even more.

 

**XXX**

 

 

Lena watched as the crowd gathered in front of the stage where she was supposed to hold her press conference. Her heart ached. She was most likely never going to see Kara again after this. She was going to spend the rest of her life behind bars, and she was never going to be able to kiss Kara’s beautiful lips or hold her perfect hands.

She gulped back the pain and continued to sit where her mother instructed her to.

“You’re making the wise decision.” Lillian crooned. “Kara would be better off without you anyway.”

Lena once again bit back tears and just nodded, because she knew her mother was right, but the pain she felt from hearing it said out loud was unfathomable.

 

**XXX**

“Citizens of National City.” She began. She looked behind her and saw the five men that her mother had hired as ‘security’ and gulped, unprepared to do what she was about to. “I have gathered you all here today because I think you all deserve to know that I am-,”

“STOP!” A familiar voice demanded.

Lena’s heart rate picked up… could it be?

Out of the distance, Kara, in her Defender uniform ran up to the stage and smacked one of the guards in the head with her bow staff. She looked back momentarily and smiled at her before doing the same to another one of Lillian’s men.

Lena watched as Kara took one down after another until they were all five tied up on the stage. She walked over to Lena and asked one thing, in a cool, collected voice. “Where’s your mother?”

Lena swallowed back her disbelief and allowed her pure euphoria to take over her. She hugged Kara as tightly as she possibly could. “She’s in my lab.”

Kara hugged her back and nodded. “Take me to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Kara ran towards Lena’s lab, and Lena followed closely behind, still unable to believe that Kara was with her.

AS soon as Kara reached Lena’s lab, she slammed through the door angrily. “WHERE IS SHE!?” She screamed angrily, confusing Lena.

Lillian smirked. “Martian Manhunter, how nice to see you.”

Lena furrowed her brows as Kara transformed from her beautiful, elegant frame into a gigantic alien. “I will not ask again,” J’onn announced.

Lillian smirked. “Why don’t you just read my mind?” She asked smarmily.

Lena’s heart shattered as she realized that Kara wasn’t actually with her, and that the woman she loved was still at risk of dying.

J’onn snarled and grabbed Lillian by the throat. “Because you have a mind blocker.” He growled. “So tell me where she is, or Lex dies.”

Lillian’s eyes went wide, and she gulped. “She’s at my warehouse, 3697 Interstate Drive, she’s in the back room.”

J’onn dropped Lillian to the floor and nodded before picking Lena up in his arms and blasting them off into the air.

 

**XXX**

“How did you know she was in trouble?” Lena asked as she flew in J’onn’s arms.

“Your mind was terribly troubled, so troubled that it was screaming at me. I didn’t intend to read your mind, but it was so loud I couldn’t help but hear it.” J’onn explained. “At that point, I knew that the only way you would stop was if you thought Kara was safe, so I transformed myself into Defender and interrupted your conference. It was the only way I knew to protect you.”

Lena nodded, not at all upset at the man. “I just hope we make it there in time.”

J’onn nodded. “I do as well.” He admitted before he began to fly even faster.

 

**XXX**

When they landed, J’onn placed Lena on the ground. “While I save Kara, I need you to over ride all of Cadmus’s computers. Destroy any blueprints for anti-alien tech that they might have. This way we can end them all in one foul swoop. Kara can decide what to do about your mother.”

Lena thought for a moment about which virus to input into the computer system before she nodded with a smile. “I just need you to get me to the top floor. That’s where she keeps her office.”

J’onn looked up for moment to search for a window and nodded, picking Lena up and flying her to her mother’s office.

 

**XXX**

Lena worked hastily on the computers as she watched from above as J’onn fought off guard after guard to get to Kara.

Finally, the virus was updated and malfunctioning all of the computers when J’onn knocked out the last henchman. But just as J’onn reached Kara, the doors swung open and in stepped Lillian. “Not so fast!” Lillian growled as two of her men carried in a kicking and screaming Alex. “Which one of your surrogate daughters’ life do you value more?” She queried.

Lena gulped and looked down at her mother’s office gun… there was only one thing that she could do to save Kara and Alex… and that was kill her mother.

She picked up the gun, and made sure it was loaded before she busted out the window overlooking the found floor. “STOP IT!” She yelled as she pointed the gun at her adoptive mother through the broken glass. “Let them go, or I’ll shoot you dead.” She demanded.

Lillian looked up at her with a devilish glare. “You’d shoot your own mother?”

Lena gulped. “To save Kara? I’d shoot anyone.”

Lillian snarled. “Let them go.” She ordered.

Her men dropped Alex to the ground, and J’onn immediately broke the chains that were confining Kara. As soon as Kara’s feet touched solid ground, Lena fell to the floor with relief. “Thank god.” She whispered to herself.

Her relief didn’t last long, however, because an all out war broke lose down below. J’onn, Kara, and Alex against the last ten members of Cadmus.

Bullets flew, hands punched, and feet kicked in an all out battle, and Lena could do nothing but pray that Kara came out on top.

She watched as Kara and Alex tag teamed one of the men and then J’onn knock out four more, and before she knew it, it was Kara, J’onn and Alex versus Lillian.

Lena finally felt it time to come down from where she was and confront her mother, but as she reached the stairs, she saw Kara punch Lillian square in the face. “This.” Punch “Is for all the pain you’ve caused Lena…. This.” Punch. “Is for trying to kill her.” She cocked her arm, ready to go again, when Alex stopped her.

“Hey, hey… Kar’. It’s okay, you’re safe now, and we’ve got them all. None of them will ever hurt another person again. Cadmus is done.”

Kara paused to look at her sister and nodded. “Yeah.” She said. “But I’m not done punching her yet.” She turned back around and hauled her fist straight into Lillian’s nose, instantly crushing it. “And that one’s for shooting me, taking away my powers, and then kidnapping me.” She informed before she took Alex’s handcuffs and roughly cuffed Lillian’s hands behind her back. “Take them away.” She ordered. “I need to talk to Lena.”

Alex and J’onn called in back up immediately, and Kara turned to the stairs that Lena stood on. She silently smiled and then ran up them two at a time until she was face to face with Lena.

There were so many things Lena wanted to say, so many things she wanted to apologize for, but at that moment Lena was too filled with relief that Kara was okay that she couldn’t do anything but engulf her in a tight embrace and break out in tears.

“I’m so happy that you’re okay.” She sobbed. “I thought I was going to lose you forever.”

Kara hugged Lena back just as tightly, rubbing her hands up and down Lena’s back comfortingly. “Hey, hey,” she soothed. “I’m okay; I’m here.”

Lena looked up into Kara’s eyes. “Please don’t hate me,” She begged.

Kara smiled tenderly and shook her head. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! :)


	10. Chapter 10

They’d gone about their lives after that, Lena being Kara’s eyes and ears while Kara went out and fought crime, and Lena thought that maybe, just maybe, things would go back to the way things were before everything had happened and that she wouldn’t lose Kara…

Until two weeks in when she got a text that everyone dreads.

 **Kara:** _I need to talk to you._

Lena gulped as she stared blankly at the message, her heart beating slantways as she tried to think up some excuse as to why she couldn’t meet with Kara… but she knew that in the long run, avoiding Kara would be impossible. It was better to grab the bull by the horns and face the consequences of her confession.

**Lena:** _I’m home now if you would like to stop by._

She waited a few moments and then jumped when her phone dinged with the arrival of Kara’s new message.

 **Kara:** _Be there in five_.

Lena swallowed down her panic and hurriedly cleaned herself up in the mirror just in time for the doorbell to ring.

She rushed over to the door and opened it, to see Kara standing there with a serious expression on her face.

“So, it took me a while to figure out how to approach this topic.” Kara started. “I never really let myself think about women in a romantic light since being on earth… I’ve had attractions, and I’ve had crushes, but I’ve never actively pursued anything with a woman before.” She stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face Lena. “So, when you confessed your love for me I had no idea what to say.”

Lena fought back a sob. “You don’t have to say anything, we can just forget about it.”

Kara shook her head. “You were willing to go to prison for me.”

Lena avoided eye contact, not sure what to say.

“You were willing to die for me,” Kara said, taking two steps closer.

“You took a bullet for me knowing that it could kill you… so, me willing to go to prison for you hardly seems like a sacrifice.” Lena countered.

Kara shook her head and walked the rest of the way over to Lena, cupping her chin with her index finger and bringing her head up to face her. “For a while, I was thinking about _why_ I was willing to do whatever it took to save your life because I never really thought much about my feelings for you… But watching you willing to lose everything just to save me had me wishing for death instead… You are the very best friend that I have, but you’re also so much more.”

Lena blinked, unable to believe what she was hearing… Was Kara admitting to having feelings for her?

“W-What are you saying?”

Kara swallowed visibly before she took a deep breath and spoke. “I’m saying that when I look at you, all I want to do is… is… _this.”_ She said before she leaned in and connected their lips in a fiery kiss that took Lena’s breath away.

Lena immediately grabbed Kara’s face with both of her hands and pulled her ever closer, trying to show Kara just how much she loved her.

When they pulled back, Kara smiled. “I’ve been in love with you for years, Lena Luthor.” She said. “I just didn’t let myself focus in on it until now, and I’m so sorry it took me so long.”

Lena couldn’t fight back her tears of joy has happiness overwhelmed her. “You have no idea how long I’ve dreamt of hearing those words come out of your mouth.”

Kara smiled sadly and pulled Lena close to her. “I was too distracted by a Daxamite asshole to realize that the one person I loved was suffering in silence, and I don’t think I can ever forgive myself for that.”

Lena shook her head. “You don’t have to,” She said. “Because there is nothing to forgive. I could have told you how I felt, but I was too terrified of losing you. It’s not your fault.”

Kara frowned. “But you had to watch me with him…”

Lena shook her head. “It doesn’t matter now… All that matters now is that you’re here, with me, in my arms, telling me that you feel the same way, and that’s more than I could have ever imagined I would get… You have no idea how happy you’ve made me.”

Kara smiled. “Good.” She said. “Because I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives.”

Lena’s heart sped up, and she smashed her lips into Kara’s once more. She couldn’t wait for the rest of their lives.

 

**XXX**

“Your eyes take my breath away too,” Kara said as they cuddled on Lena’s couch. “I’ve always hated the color green because of Kryptonite, but when I looked into your eyes for the first time, _really_ looked, green became my favorite color.”

Lena was so overjoyed and euphoric she couldn’t respond with anything but a kiss. “God, Kara. For so long I thought I was destined to be stuck in your friendzone. I thought that I was going to have to suffer through watching you marry someone else someday, and all I could do was dread life… but now… Now I can’t even begin to describe how happy I am feeling. It’s like I’m on another level of being.”

Kara smiled down at her. “I love you.” She said determinedly.

Lena smiled, her body feeling like she was floating with happiness. “I love you too.”

**XXX**

It had been one hell of a fight, and Lena thought for sure, at multiple points, the Hellgrammite was going to destroy Kara beyond the nanobots’ regenerating capabilities, but somehow, Kara had come out victorious…

Lena was overwhelmed with worry and relief all at once, so as soon as Kara walked into her penthouse, Lena pounced on her.

They kissed frantically as their hands were all over each other while they banged against walls and doors until they finally landed on Lena’s bed.

Kara was on top, kissing her neck and what was visible of her chest… Lena wanted this so badly, but they’d only been together(?) for a little over two weeks, and she wanted to be sure that this wasn’t something Kara would regret once her adrenaline wore off.

“Wait, w-,”

Kara immediately was off of her, a wild look in her eyes. “Oh, Rao… I’m so sorry, Lena. I thought that-,”

Lena rose her hand and shook her head frantically. “N-no, Kara. I _want_ this. I’ve wanted this for _years_ , but I don’t want this to be something you regret when you-,”

“I could never regret you,” Kara interjected firmly.

Lena smiled, and her heart melted as Kara slowly lowered herself back on top of her. “Shall we continue?”

Lena bit her lip as her arousal pooled at her core. “ _God_ yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Also, should I write the smut scene or should I skip it?


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you sure you want this?” Kara asked with a raspy voice.

Lena nodded breathlessly. “More than anything.”

Kara smiled, and within an instant, Lena was lying on the bed naked.

Lena looked up into Kara’s glazed eyes. “I love you.” She whispered.

Kara smiled and leaned down so that her lips brushed against Lena’s ear. “I love you too, Beautiful.” She whispered before her hot lips devoured Lena’s earlobe, which set off Lena’s libido, soaking her panties in the process.

“Give me control.” Kara requested breathlessly.

Lena let out a loud moan at the thought of giving up control to Kara… She’d dreamt of this all for so long that she could hardly believe how happy she truly was, or that this was actually happening.

 She nodded her head slightly, but Kara shook hers.

“I need to hear you say it, Lena. Give me clear consent to top you, or I’m going to be too terrified to do this right.” Kara explained.

“Y-yes. Please, Kara. Take me.” Lena breathed.

Kara smiled before she bent down and connected their lips once more. “You’re absolutely stunning.” She cooed, causing Lena’s heart to swell with adoration and glee… But she stayed silent. She’d watched fifty shades of grey, and she read enough raunchy novels to know that if she made a sound while she was being fucked, that she wouldn’t get what she wanted…. And all she wanted in that moment was to feel Kara inside of her.

Kara seemed to catch on, and she frowned. “Lena… You can talk, I’m not… I’m not trying to fuck you.” She said hesitantly. “I want to make love to you.”

Lena bit her lip, her nub throbbing with need. “Please Kara, please…. I need you.”

Kara smiled at that, before leaning down to kiss her once more, and before Lena could even kiss her back, Kara moved her hand to her lover’s breasts and massaged her hard nipples; eliciting an embarrassingly loud moan out of Lena.

Kara smiled. "I want you to close your eyes, and just feel me kissing and licking every inch of your perfect body."

Lena groaned as she squeezed her thighs together to try to calm down her aching and throbbing clit. She shivered with lust at her girlfriend's softly spoken command. Soon, Lena felt Kara's tongue and lips all over her body, and she was writhing beneath the blonde in pleasure. Kara's hands were all over her, and so were her lips. Lena's hands were entangled in Kara's hair, and she never wanted to let go.

Soon, Kara's hand reached Lena's soaked core, and one finger slid through her wet folds, causing Lena to moan and her heart to speed at a pace it hadn't ever reached before. After a few moments of teasing, Kara slid down Lena's widespread legs. Lena moaned at that too, the feeling of  Kara’s toned body sliding down her bare skin was intoxicatingly marvelous.

When Kara knelt at the foot of the bed, she yanked Lena's body closer to her before pushing one finger into her lover and pumping in and out of her slowly. She worked another finger in, a few seconds later, and before Lena knew it Kara's entire hand was in her cunt, and she was stretched painfully wide.

It hurt, but it was  ** _precisely_**  what Lena wanted. Kara stopped going slowly, she started pumping in and out of Lena at speeds that caused searing pain in Lena’s apex, but within minutes, she got used to being stretched further than she had ever been before, and pleasure started taking over her entire body.

Before she knew it, she was on the precipice of an orgasm and just when she needed it most, Kara began sucking on her clit. “Y-YES!” Lena hissed in pure euphoria.

As the tempo of Kara’s love increased, Lena could feel the build up of something special. She lifted her hips off the bed, trying to get as much friction as she could. The orgasm was there, just within reach, and when Kara rose her unoccupied hand and pinched Lena’s left nipple, her fingers went even deeper than before, giving Lena exactly what she needed.

She whimpered out in pure delight; her body tensed, her back arched, and her hands gripped the sheets as if her life depended on it. “KARA! Oh, _god_ KARA!” She moaned out.

“You’re so damn beautiful like this,” Kara crooned before going even faster.

Soon, Lena moaned as a blinding orgasm shot through her, and she howled louder than she had all night. It was the best, and most powerful orgasm she had ever received. Of course, it was though; it had been Kara who gave it to her.

When she came down, she expected Kara to pull out, but instead, she just pushed deeper into her lover. Now Kara was wrist-deep inside of the CEO, it hurt, to say the least, but with that pain came mind blowing, body breaking, _pleasure_.

Lena groaned at the pain, causing Kara to stop. "Are you okay, baby?" Kara asked in concern. Lena nodded. "D-don't stop. Please don't _ever_ stop."

Kara smiled lovingly, "If it gets to be too much, tell me and I'll stop immediately. Okay?" She asked, she waited for Lena to confirm that she would speak up if it got to be too much and then the blonde resumed pumping in and out faster than she had been, and much to Lena's approval Kara bent down and began to lick her clit in rhythm with the strokes.

She began to move her arms to reach for Kara, but Kara caught them, and held them down. “Stay still,” Kara growled.

A new wave of arousal hit her at Kara’s show of dominance, and she felt as if she were going to explode with euphoria. She had never been so aroused and pleased in her entire life.

Her body convulsed as she came, and she held her breath as her body stiffened. “I LOVE YOU!” She yelled.

Kara stopped for a moment to say. “I love you more.” Before she went back to devouring Lena’s core.

Kara brought her down from her orgasm slowly, and when she was sure the last remnants of climax had passed through Lena, she climbed up Lena to kiss her passionately.

Lena lost herself in the kiss, tasting herself on Kara’s tongue. “My turn?” Lena asked nervously.

Kara smiled. “Are you sure you have it in you?

Lena bit her lip and nodded. “Please?”

Kara gently caressed Lena’s cheek and nodded. “Okay.”

Lena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kara and ran her hands up and down her back for a moment before bringing a hand between them and reaching Kara’s swollen nub of nerves.

She had no intention of teasing Kara; she just wanted to show how much she loved and cherished her.

Lena felt how wet Kara’s apex was, and instantly felt a new wave of arousal hit her. She slid her finger around Kara’s core, gaining more seductive groans and moans from Kara.

She finally settled on using her thumb to massage Kara’s nub while she used her index and middle finger to penetrate her slit.

She set a harsh rhythm, (harsher than what she herself could take) and marveled at the way Kara’s body reacted to each of her movements.

Her body was shaking within minutes, and Lena thought that she was the luckiest woman in the world to finally be experiencing all of this… Kara could be doing this with literally  _anyone_ , but she chose her… Chose _Lena_ ; Lena was more than honored.

Finally, after thirty seconds of shaking, Kara’s eyes rolled back into her head, her head flew backward even harsher than before, and her body trembled furiously as her inner walls clenched Lena’s fingers tightly. “I-I-I love you, Lena!” Kara moaned.

Lena’s heart melted. “I love you too, Kara Danvers,” She whispered.

Kara rode out her orgasm, bucking her hips against Lena’s fingers, and then collapsed atop Lena. “Rao, that was amazing.” She said. “ _You’re_ amazing.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and smiled widely as they both panted against each other. She loved this woman so much more than she had ever loved anyone or anything in her life, and she couldn’t believe that she had finally. _Finally_ made love to her.

 

 

**XXX**

 

Lena awoke the next morning with the brightest smile she’d ever seen staring back at her. It melted her heart and made her stomach fill with butterflies once again. “Why are you so chirpy? It’s only seven.”

Kara giggled. “Because I just had the most incredible sex, with the most amazing woman on Earth and I am still buzzing from it.”

Lena smiled. She was too. “I can’t believe we finally made love.” She admitted. “I’ve been wanting to do that with you for so long… I’ve dreamt about it, fantasized about it, hell… I even got myself off to it on _numerous_ occasions… but the actual act was so much more mind blowing and perfect than I could have ever imagined.”

Kara smiled wider. “You’re perfect.”

Lena shook her head. “No… You are.”

Kara giggled before she leaned in and kissed her. When she pulled back she grinned. “We’re perfect together.” She said.

Lena nodded, her heart growing ten times bigger. “You’re right,” She said. “But are we?... _together_ that is?”

Kara furrowed her brow. “I-I thought that we’ve been dating for the past two weeks.”

Lena let out a breath of relief. “So… we’re girlfriends?”

Kara smiled confusedly. “I wouldn’t have just made love to you if we weren’t.”

Lena shook her head in adoration and happiness overwhelmed her; she forgot how innocent Kara was. “I love you. With every piece of me.”

“I love you too, Lena.” Kara avowed before she leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled away, Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and turned serious. “I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is not my strong suit, so please let me know what you thought!


	12. Chapter 12

They stayed in their happy little love bubble for an entire day, and Lena couldn’t help but feel as if she were in heaven. She’d finally gotten all that she’d ever wanted… Kara.

But when she woke up alone in bed, to a note on the opposite pillow, her happy little bubble went * _pop_ *…

Kara was still Defender, and apparently had no intention of slowing down.

 _Lena,_  
 _There_ _was_ _a_ _robbery_ _downtown_ _that_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _stop_ , _I_ _will_ _be_ _back_ _ASAP_.  
I love you,  
 _Kara_.

Lena re-read the note for the fiftieth time and sighed… She should have known that having sex wouldn’t stop Kara from going out there and being a hero… it was who she was, it was embedded in her very core, and it was one of the things that Lena both loved _and_ hated about Kara.

She got dressed and called for her driver to come pick her up. She was going to her lab, and she wasn’t leaving until she found a way to get Kara’s powers back… because if she had a girlfriend that was fighting crime by herself, she would _really_ like for her to be invincible again.

 

**XXX**

 

“I went back to your place, and you weren’t there. What happened?” Kara asked as she entered Lena’s lab, wrapping her arms around Lena from behind.

Lena smiled and leaned into Kara’s embrace. “You’re not the only one with a day job.” She laughed, turning around in Kara’s arms to face the love of her life.

Kara smiled lovingly at her and leaned down to connect their lips. “I know that, silly.” She said when they pulled apart. “But I thought we were going to spend the day together… _y’know..._ doing _things_.”

Lena smiled and pulled away from Kara as her heart fluttered at the thought of spending another day in bed with Kara. “Well, that’s true, but then I woke up alone in bed and decided that if you got to play, so did I.” She teased.

Kara playfully pouted but nodded her head. “I suppose that’s fair.” She said before leaning in so that her mouth was right next to Lena’s ear. “Want to play together now?” She whispered

Lena shivered and nodded her head weakly, causing Kara to smiled proudly before scooping Lena up in her arms and carrying her away.

 

 

 

**XXX**

Lena panted heavily as she looked over at her girlfriend who was laying beside her with a proud smile on her face. “That was amazing.”

Kara smiled wider. “I’m glad you enjoyed… I most certainly did.”

Lena giggled and smacked Kara playfully. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Kara beamed.

“I can’t wait to see what you can do with your powers,” Lena said excitedly, not knowing if she could handle how amazing the freeze breath would feel during sex.

Kara laughed halfheartedly not at all seeming excited about the idea of getting to be Supergirl again, and it was then that Lena realized that she was working on something that Kara hadn’t even mentioned in _months_ … so she asked a question that scared her.

“Don’t you want to be Supergirl again, Kara?” She asked, nervous to hear that she didn’t.

Kara bit her lip. “Yes and no.”

That was an answer that Lena had not been expecting, but it drew her in, and she intently listened to what Kara had to say. “When I first lost my powers, I thought that it was the worst thing in the universe.” She admitted. “I thought that I couldn’t be a hero without them. I was devastated, but then something changed in me…  I realized that I could still be a hero, but without the burdens that superpowers came along with.  
Do I miss being able to fly and lift submarines out of the ocean? _Absolutely_ … but now I have realized that I don’t have to be careful to walk at human speeds, I don’t have to suppress my strength 24/7, I don’t have to hide who I am, and I don’t have to be scared that I’m going to accidentally hurt someone when I give them a hug and it all feels _amazing_. I don’t know… I feel happier now than I ever have before, and most of that is because I finally realized that I’m in love with you, but it’s also because I have less stress weighing me down every day; so, now, getting my powers back isn’t really on my list of things I have to worry about. I’m happy with where I’m at in life, and I don’t know if I ever really want to go back to torturing myself every day just to make sure I don’t hurt someone.”

Lena’s stomach churned… she needed for Kara to get her powers back and reprise her role as Supergirl, but now she felt guilty for wanting that. She couldn’t imagine how difficult life as a superpowered alien must have been for her, but she was terrified that Kara was going to get killed in action if she didn’t get her powers back. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted Kara to be happy, but she also wanted Kara to be as safe as possible.

Kara seemed to notice the battle going on in Lena’s mind, and gently enveloped her, leaving just enough space between them so that she could look her in the eyes. “ _Hey_ …” Kara cooed as she gently ran her hands up and down Lena’s arm . “What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?”

Lena avoided eye contact, fearing that telling Kara what she wanted would cause her to leave her already.

Kara hooked her finger under Lena’s chin and gently pulled her head up “Talk to me, Lee… don’t shut me out.”

Lena swallowed, she didn’t want to be selfish, and she didn’t want to push Kara away already, but she also didn’t want to lie to Kara either. “I-…” She paused, trying to figure out the right words to say in this situation.

“It’s okay, Lena. You can tell me anything.” Kara assured.

Lena bit her lip to stop it from quivering and showing Kara just how scared she was.

“I want you to get your powers back.”

Kara frowned and let go of Lena. “What? After everything I told you, you still want me to regain my powers?”

Lena’s heart plummeted in her chest… that wasn’t the reaction she’d hoped for. “I-I just want you to be the safest that you can be, and being bullet proof is the safest thing for you.”

Kara put her fists on her hips and looked down at the floor, shaking her head. “I’m almost as safe now with the nanobots as I was back then.”

Lena shook her head. “But you a _ren’t_ Kara! You’re one elephant gun away from death! Don’t you understand how terrifying that is for me?”

Kara looked up, “And when I’m Supergirl I’m only one kryptonite bullet away from dying. That’s the reason I’m where I’m at today!” She countered. “Nothing has changed except my weakness.”

Lena swallowed back her tears, she hadn’t thought about it that way, and now that she had, she felt like a complete asshole for being selfish and bringing this up, and upsetting Kara so severely. “Kara, I-,”

Kara shook her head. “I should go. I need to clear my head.”

Lena gulped back a sob that tried to break free from her throat. Her heart was aching like no other pain she’d felt before. She hadn’t meant to hurt Kara so badly. “Kara-,”

But it was too late… The door had already closed behind her.

Lena finally let her tears break free as she collapsed on to her chair. "Fuck!" She screamed as she slammed her fist onto her desk. "FUCK!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think this means for our girls?


	13. Chapter 13

Lena knew that she had crossed a line by asking Kara to regain her powers, she knew that as soon as she heard Kara’s reasoning for not wanting them back, but she still couldn’t assuage her own fear that Kara could somehow get hurt in the line of duty.

She’d already lost everyone she used to love… Lionel, Lex, Lillian… she’d even lost her first love… Jack. She handled each of their losses with grace and delicacy… but losing Kara? There would be no room for grace with that loss… She’d die right along with Kara. She was the love of her life, and nothing, and no one could ever make her okay with risking Kara’s life.

She sat at her desk crying about her entire situation. She knew that fights were normal in relationships, but between her and Kara it just seemed so much worse… Kara was her everything, she was her light, her ray of sunshine in an otherwise murky world. She hated upsetting her in anyway, she hated risking their relationship over her own fears.

She put her elbows on the desk, and lowered her head into her hands as tears continued to spew from her eyes… She wanted to go find Kara and apologize. She wanted to take it all back and never even mention her fears, but then a thought struck her; Querl had been able to make an agent that worked alongside the nanobots to prevent Kara from feeling any significant pain…What if she were able to create something that would work with the nanobots as well?

She smiled to herself and jumped up out of her seat with joy… She might have just found the ultimate compromise.

 

**XXX**

She immediately sped over to Kara’s loft. She took the stairs three at a time, and when she finally reached her door, she pounded on it harder than she meant to… She couldn’t help it though, she was excited about her new development, and she also desperately wanted to mend what she’d broken between herself and Kara.

When the door opened, it was to show a disapproving looking Alex Danvers. “Lena.” She greeted with a slight tilt of her head.

Not many people intimidated Lena… but Alex Danvers was one of the few. She took a slow, deep breath and steadied herself. “Alex… if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to speak to Kara.”

Alex nodded. “Yeah… you two definitely need to talk.” She agreed with a sigh and a half smile. “I’ll just go get us all some coffee… from across town.” She said as she awkwardly gestured in the opposite direction. She then stepped aside and let Lena in before leaving Lena and Kara alone together.

Lena looked over to the living room area and saw twelve empty boxes of pizza on the coffee t able… That was never a good sign. Usually, Kara only ate four or five pizzas to herself.

She swallowed. “Kara, I-.”

Kara finally looked up, her eyes puffy and her cheeks stained with tears. “Lena, we should talk.”

Lena’s eyes immediately bulged out of her head as her heart and stomach alike, plummeted to the ground. “Kara… no. _Please.”_ She begged _. “_ D-don’t do what I think you’re about to do.”

Kara bit her lip and her face contorted into one of utter agony as a sob ripped from her body. “Lena, I love you so much.” She started. “But we both want completely different things out of this relationship. We have completely different ideas of what it will mean for us to have a life together. Alex gave me the same pep talk I gave her when she left Maggie… They both had very different ideas of what the future meant for them, and it wouldn’t have been fair for either of them if they had stayed together.”

Lena’s tears came back immediately. “No.” She said firmly. “I-I’m not Maggie! Y-you’re not Alex!” She countered.

Kara nodded and stood up. “I know that.”

Lena couldn’t help the whimper that came out of her as Kara’s hand caressed her cheek. “This isn’t about wanting kids…” She disputed. “This is about me wanting you to be the safest you can be.” She said, covering Kara’s hand on her cheek with one of her own. “This can be compromised on… wanting children can’t be.”

Kara furrowed her brow. “But… you don’t want me to be a hero unless I have my powers?”

Lena shook her head, her heart pounding a mile a minute. This is where she had to be careful with her wording… This was the end-all be-all conversation. “I don’t want you to be out in the field unless I know you’re safe.”

Kara sighed and tried to remove her hand from Lena’s cheek, but Lena tightened her hold on Kara’s hand and refused to let it move. “Kara… I think I’ve found a way to make that happen, but you have to give me a few weeks to figure it out… Can you do that? Please?” She asked. “Don’t give up on us because of my stupid outburst earlier.”

Kara seemed confused, but readily nodded her head. “Whatever your genius mind is cooking up, I can already tell that I’m going to like it.”

Lena let out a relieved laugh and nodded. “I hope so, Darling… I hope so.”

Kara smiled and brought her other hand up to envelope Lena’s whole face in her hands. “SO what is it that you’re planning on doing?”

Lena smiled proudly. “I’m going to make a second type of nanobots… and these ones will harden on impact, it will be a type of subdermal body armor… So, if a person punches you, stabs you, shoots you, or tries to blow you up, it will be ineffective. Your skin will be tougher than it was when you were Supergirl, you’ll be safer than ever before, and you won’t have to gain all of your powers back.” She announced hoping beyond hope that Kara would accept the compromise.

Lena stood with bated breath, her heart racing out of her chest as she waited anxiously for Kara’s response.

Kara smiled widely, easing the tension in Lena’s chest. “You’re brilliant.” She said before leaning in and connecting their lips in a fiery kiss. “God… I love you more than anything… I honestly didn’t know how I was going to survive life without being able to call you mine.”

Lena laughed haughtily. “Please don’t ever scare me like that again… I was terrified.”

Kara shook her head. “Never.” She avowed. “I love you too much.”

Lena smiled. “Good,” She said. “Because I love you too.”

 

**XXX**

They were laying peacefully together in Kara’s bed, Lena’s head on Kara’s chest when Lena spoke.

“Just so that we’re on the same page, and we don’t have any more hiccups in the future… Maybe we should talk about where we stand on children?” She said, worried now that Kara was going to have the same views on children as her older sister.

Kara laughed nervously and nodded. “I think now would be a good a time as any.” She agreed.

Lena nodded. “I have two children.” She stared. “Their names are CatCo and L-Corp, and I’d really rather them not have any other siblings but each other.”

Kara laughed aloud. “That’s fine with me.” She agreed. “I’m good with just being the cool Aunt. I don’t need anything but you, my family, my friends, and my life as a Reporter and the Defender to feel fulfilled.”

Lena let out a sigh of relief and tilted her head so that she could kiss the nook of Kara’s neck. “Thank god.” She uttered. “Now I know there’s nothing that could ever tear us apart.”

Kara smiled down at her. “Nope.” She said with a shake of her head. “Nothing.”


	14. Chapter 14

It hadn’t taken long for her to get to work, and within two weeks she had a fully functioning prototype made. 

She smiled proudly as she held up the tiny container that she had them in and swirled around excitedly in her lab chair… She’d finally done it. She finally found a way to make all of her dreams come true: Kara was going to be hers for a  _very_  long time, and it was all because she had come up with a plan she wasn’t quite sure would even work. 

But then there was a knock on her lab doors, and when she turned to face them, Brainy was standing there. 

“Brainy? What are you doing here?” 

“There was a seventy-eight point nine percent chance that you would be here.” He informed as he walked in further. 

Lena furrowed her brows. “Okay,” She started slowly. “but why did you want to see me in the first place?”  

The Coluan turned put his hands in a triangle formation. “Oh! Right!” He exclaimed. “Because I wanted to warn you.” He apprised. 

Worry set into Lena. “Warn me? About what?” 

“The advanced nanobots you have created.” He enlightened. “There is an eighty-nine percent certainty that they will attack the other nanobots in Kara’s system and destroy her from the inside out, causing her an agonizing death.”  

Lena’s heart shattered. She had been so confident in her product, and now she was being told, with an almost certainty, that her creation would kill the woman she loved. 

“Well, then what  _won’t_  kill her? What do I do?” 

Brainy lowered his head. “There is also another thing that I must inform you of.” He admitted. 

Lena’s stomach sank, that didn’t sound good… At all. “W-what is it?” 

He looked up with a stoic expression on his face. “There is a sixty-two percent chance that your relationship will lead to Kara’s death.” 

Her heart broke on the spot. It felt cold, like concrete was drying in her chest. The devastation was absolute, hearing those words was like having nails and hammers breaking apart her soul bit by bit… She could be the cause of Kara’s death?  _Her?_ When all she wanted to do was love, cherish, and protect her? To make her happy, and to love her unconditionally, with all that she had? 

A sob ripped from her throat, and she grabbed her chest to try to ease the unbearable pain residing within. All she’d wanted to do was be with Kara, and now… it looked like she wasn’t going to be able to. 

 

 **XXX**  

 

She was fighting back tears as she knocked on Kara’s loft door that night. 

Kara opened a moment later with a smile on her face. “Hey, babe.” She answered as she leaned in and connected their lips. 

Lena couldn’t help but melt into the kiss... She knew that she should resist, knew that letting herself indulge in Kara would just make what she had to do even harder; but the more she felt Kara’s love consume her, the more she wanted to forget why she had actually come to Kara’s in the first place. 

Dread crept through her with an icy chill that numbed her brain, and in that frozen state, her mind offered her only one thought: This was wrong, she had to end it... There was no avoiding it. She felt like a cow being herded into a truck for the slaughter house... the only difference was the cow didn’t know its fate, and Lena did. 

They pulled apart slightly, Kara still held her by the waist, and Lena stared int Kara’s ocean blue eyes, her heart broke when she realized that she might never get to do so again. 

Her stomach filled with lead, her feet felt as if they’d been concreted to the ground... all she could do was pray to a deity that she didn’t believe in that Kara would still allow Lena to be in her life, because Lena could never lie without her. 

“I’ve missed you.” Kara hummed, reaching a hand up to cup Lena’s cheek. 

Lena fought back her sob that tried to escape from her throat, and tilted her head into Kara’s touch... She was going to miss this. 

Kara studied her for a moment, then dropped her hand. “Lena, what’s wrong?” She asked worriedly. 

“I-,” her voice broke, and she cleared her throat, still fighting to stop the tears from falling even now... This was it... This was the moment she lost Kara forever. “I found out today, that being with me, has a sixty-two percent chance of making you make a wrong decision during a fight, which would ultimately lead to your death.” 

Kara rose her brow. “That’s...  _interesting_.” She said. “Did Brainy tell you this?” 

Lena swallowed back the bile and nodded. “Yes.” 

Kara pursed her lips. “Did he say which fight?” 

Lena shook her head. “He wasn’t for sure, just that one of them had a sixty-two percent chance of getting you killed because of me.” 

Kara turned around and walked to her couch, plopping down on it and letting out a large huff before resting her elbows on her knees, and folding her hands so that her chin rested on them. “But there’s still a thirty-eight percent chance that I’ll be fine,” Kara added. “I don’t see any reason to really be too concerned.” 

Lena furrowed her brow. “Did you not hear me? I-… We can’t...” She walked over to where Kara was seated and sat on the coffee table in front of her. “I... I love you, Kara. I love you more than anything, which is why I can’t let you risk your life just to be with me.” She let her tears fall freely as she finally said the words that she had never dreamed of saying until an hour ago. Words that tore her heart to shreds. “Kara, we have to break up.” 

Kara’s head flung upwards and faced Lena with a glare. “Stop it.” 

Lena’s lip quivered as her heart yearned for Kara’s touch. She shook her head, knowing that this was what she had to do. “I can’t, Kara. I want to be with you more than anything on the planet, but your safety and wellbeing is far more important than my happiness.” 

Kara shook her head, her face incredulous. “Lena,  _stop.”_ She demanded. “We are not breaking up. Remember what we said before?” 

Lena lowered her head to the floor, “That nothing could ever tear us apart.” 

Kara nodded. “Exactly, and that is still true. We can figure this out. It won’t be that difficult to do so... I think I know what this is going to have to lead to, and although I’m not exactly thrilled at the idea, it still beats losing you.” 

Lena furrowed her brows. “What do you mean?” 

“Brainy factored into the equation that I don’t have my powers anymore, right?” Kara asked, reaching for Lena and grabbing her hand. 

“Yes,” Lena said, confused why that mattered. 

Kara smiled sadly and nodded. “Then it looks like I’m going to have to be Supergirl again.”  

Lena’s eyes widened as hope filled her chest. “R-really?” She was amazed that Kara would even think about doing that for her. “Y-you’d don the cape again just for us to stay together?” 

Kara smiled and leaned forward to connect their lips. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead on Lena’s. “I’d do anything for you.” She avowed. 

“But... you hate your powers. They make life miserable for you.” Lena frowned, her heart sinking at the idea of making Kara suffer through all of that just for her... She didn’t like that idea whatsoever. 

Kara smiled. “If you can find a way to give me my powers back, I can guarantee you can find a way to dampen them when they get to be too much.” 

Happiness exuded out of every pore on Lena’s body. She had come to Kara’s home expecting to lose her, and for her last shot at happiness to be shattered; and now... Now she was getting to keep their relationship, and on top of it all... she was going to be able to make Kara invincible again. 

“I love you more than anything,” She whispered into the nook of Kara’s neck. 

Kara tightened her arms around her. “I know.” She said. “I love you more than anything too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, do you think Lena will be able to find a way to get Kara's powers back?


	15. Chapter 15

Lena and Brainy worked tirelessly in her L-Corp lab, day in and day out for three entire months, mixing things together and trying to test and see which worked better, and they had finally found the solution… Blue Kryptonite.

Brainy had calculated the probability of its success to be a 96%, so now, she was standing in front of Kara’s apartment door, blue kryptonite in hand, hoping and praying that this would lead them to the next step in their relationship.

She knocked on the door, and waited for Kara to answer, before walking in and turning around to face her. She smiled widely, as excitement exuded from her every pore. “We did it!” She said excitedly. “We figured it out!”

Kara’s faced showed shock immediately. “Y-you did?”

Lena nodded and handed her the Blue K. “Hold this for an hour or so and your powers will be restored to their former glory, and now, because of the nanobots, you won’t have to worry about any form of Kryptonite harming you again. You’re completely invulnerable.”

Kara gripped the Kryptonite in her hand and shook her head in amazement. “You’re amazing.” She said. “I love you more than anything.” She avowed. “Thank you, Lena. _Thank you.”_

Lena smiled. “I’m just doing my job… protecting the woman I love.”

Kara bit her lip. “Have dinner with me tonight.” She said before she used her free hand to take Lena’s. “I have something I want to talk to you about.”

Lena frowned. “Can’t we talk about it now?”

“No.” Kara shook her head. “It has to be tonight.”

Lena was a bit worried, but she smiled and nodded. If Kara wanted to have dinner tonight, who was she to deny her that? “Alright.” She said before leaning in and kissing Kara. “Tonight, it is.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her flush against her body. “Good.” She said. “I love you, Lena Luthor.”

Lena smiled, her heart melting at the declaration. “I love you too, Kara Zor-El.”

 

**XXX**

 

They were cuddling on the couch when Kara suddenly stood up to her feet, smiling like an idiot.

Lena furrowed her brow, “Darling, I can’t see the tv.” She teased.

Kara’s smile grew, and she out spread her arms before levitating off of the floor. “They’re back.”

Lena’s heart soared, happiness exuded her as she stood up from the couch and made her way over to the woman that she loved. “Oh my god.” She whispered. “It worked!”

Kara nodded. “Of course it did.” She stated. “You made it, so why wouldn’t it?” She asked before picking Lena up and levitating them both.

Lena giggled in delight at being manhandled. “You’re Supergirl again.” She said in relief.

Kara smiled and nodded, tilting her head down and kissing Lena passionately. “I love you.”

Lena cupped Kara’s face in her hands. “I love you too, Kara. More than anything.”

 

**XXX**

They were at their favorite Thai restaurant, eating, talking, and just all-in-all enjoying each other’s presence for over an hour before Kara laid down her fork, and bit her lip. “Lena, I-,” She let out a slow breath. “I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone.” She began. “You’ve been by my side through so much, and I can’t begin to explain how grateful I am for you.” She stood up and reached out her hand for Lena to take.

Lena took it, and stood up when Kara pulled on her arm, but as soon as she stood up, Kara knelt down. Lena furrowed her brow. “Kara, wha-,” She cut herself off when she saw a red velvet box in Kara’s left hand. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Was Kara proposing?

Kara smiled up at her, taking her hand. “Lena Luthor, I know it’s only been a little over six months, but I can’t even imagine a life without you in it, and I want you to be mine for the rest of my life. SO would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me, and becoming Lena Danvers?”

Lena couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She had dreamt of the day that Kara would ask her that question, but she’d never thought that it would actually happen. She thought that Kara would settle for moving in together, but here she was, knelt down on one knee, asking for Lena’s hand in marriage, and the only thing she could think was… “YES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
